


A Treatment of Cohens

by orphan_account



Category: The OC
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000, male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-06
Updated: 2005-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written just on the basis of the first season.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Treatment of Cohens

**Author's Note:**

> Written just on the basis of the first season.

"You should have a relative we could invite to dinner without incurring so many awkward pauses," Seth prattles. "Cohens don't perform to the max when awkward pauses are introduced into the conversation, and we can't have just one Atwood enjoying the ultimate Cohen experience. Wouldn't be fair to the Atwoods of this world."

Ryan doesn't say anything, just watches Seth, never knowing that he's smiling. And that, for the boy who's always watching, the boy who always expects to get hit for speaking, for breathing, for doing what he has to, is just another miraculous side-effect of the Cohen experience.


End file.
